


Revalations

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempers can flare at anytime and when things come to a head they tend to explode and sometimes some time alone with another can soothe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revalations

Everyone had retreated to their own area in Percy’s small workshop which was now crowded with nine people now occupying it. Vax and Vex were huddled together in a corner of the room with Vex still clutching onto the skull tightly her body angled away from Grog, whom was still nearby watching and avoiding Pike’s disappointed gaze.

Keyleth was still with Allura whom was quietly comforting Keyleth as she quietly sobbed after the revelation of losing the Fire Ashari. Drake was standing just beside Allura feeling slightly alienated but kept his hand on Allura’s shoulder for her benefit.

Percy was still clutching the poker but his hold was not as defensive as it had been only moments earlier, his eyes now closed with his head resting against the wall breathing deeply and Scanlan left the room returning to try to boost the morale of the refugees, since he sensed his own party were not going to respond well just yet.

They had come so close to ripping each other apart and had it not been for Allura and Drakes timely intervention, who knows what could have happened. It almost started up again when Percy after returning the poker to it’s resting place, approached Vex to see if he could collect the skull from her but Vax intervened still seething over a personal revelation, snapping at Percy automatically in reaction to his presence.

“This is not the time, Percy.”

“I only wish to remove the skull from our sight it’s influencing us all.”

“Percy back off.”

“Brother!” Vex now with one arm reached out to try to grab Vax’s arm but he shrugged her off.

“Vax, don’t you see this what it wants! It wants us to tear us apart and free it. Remember I of all people know this is not a good deal.”

“ENOUGH!” Keyleth through her sobbing voice shouted though it didn’t quite have the volume she was hoping for.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING? I HAVE JUST LOST MY PEOPLE AND YOUR SQUABBLING LIKE CHILDREN OVER THAT FUCKING SKULL. THAT SKULL IS NOT WORTH ANY KIND OF WISH IT BRINGS.”

“Brother. Enough please.” Vex murmured quietly, now gripping his arm to pull herself up and cautiously hand the skull over to Percy.

“Thank you, Vex’ahalia. I think it’s best if we all go take a break from each other for a little while until we can sort out what we are going to do next. So I will need everyone to vacate the workshop.”

Slowly but surely the group began to get up and make their way to the door in their respective groups. Vax and Vex huddled together as they walked out of the door with Pike basically guilt tripping Grog to leave the room with her despite his protests that they couldn’t leave Percy with the skull. Keyleth, Allura and Drake followed soon after with Drake following the rear closing the door behind him leaving Percy remaining in the room.

Percy held the skull still wrapped in the tapestry for a moment wondering what could have been a very bad situation.  He momentarily opened the door to see if Grog was still hovering around but he could only see Drake moving around the corner to the stairs.

He quickly closed the door behind him, momentarily locking it for precaution before returning the skull to it’s hiding spot. Satisfied it was safe for now he unlocked the door before re-locking it behind him as he made his way upstairs. Meanwhile as Vax and Vex reached the top of the stairs Vex broke away from her brother to find Trinket and busy herself helping the refuges leaving Vax alone. Grog roughly pushed past him as Pike followed on behind sharing a quick worried glance to Vax before she went off in the direction of the temple to see how the repairs were going.

Keyleth, Allura and Drake followed not long after with Keyleth’s arm draped over Allura’s as they made their way up the stairs, Allura whispering to the half-elf before they stopped at the stairs where Vax still stood lost in thought.

“Thank you, Allura.” Keyelth nodded carefully removing her hand and allowing the human and dwarf to pass her as they took in the refugee status. She glanced at Vax whom was staring off in the distance his brow furrowed. She carefully approached him making sure she was in vision so as not to scare him before reached out and gently touching his arm.

Vax jumped out of his thought process glancing at his arm before following the fingers tentatively touching him to see Keyleth looking worried, tear stains still present on her cheeks.

“Vax?”

“Oh Kiki…” Vax welcomed her quietly but she could sense that he was still deep in thought. Feeling she wasn’t going to get much of a conversation out of him just yet, she clasped his hand instead and began to carefully pull him with her.  He resisted at first glancing at their hands before he allowed her to lead him up the stairs near the foyer to the upper floor.

As they entered the upper floor they could see how much damage the keep had actually sustained during the attack by Vorugal the White Dragon. The guest room had been completely destroyed which had only been occupied by Scanlan’s friends only several hours earlier.  The door had been ripped from the hinges and shredded to pieces across the hall. From what they could both see remnants of the roof covered the guest room and as they continued they found it wasn’t just the guest room that had been damaged.

The rest of the hall roof which covered both Keyleth’s and Vex’s rooms were partially damaged as well. Keyleth sighed heavily now noting this was another thing to worry about on top of everything else.

Keyleth briefly let go of Vax’s hand so she could enter her room before she stood stock still in surprise.

“Kiki?” Vax asked tentatively now approaching with caution to see an angel entity hovering just outside of Keyleth’s broken room wall repairing the outside of Sarenrae’s temple roof.

“So beautiful.” Keyleth murmured under her breath watching as the entity moved with grace repairing the roof quicker than it had even been constructed before.

“Indeed. But not nearly as beautiful as you.” Vax then froze realising he had blurted this out loud. Keyleth turned on the spot looking quite rightly bemused by his sudden declaration.

“Oh Vax you’re such a charmer.” Keyleth deadpanned before chuckling when his face dropped to horror thinking he had said something else for a moment before smiling to himself.

Keyleth then sat on the edge of the bed avoiding the rubble of the destroyed wall scattered on the floor but she didn’t care for the moment. Instead she rummaged into her pouch to pull out the spark stone, which she had been given by the Fire Ashari barely a year ago.

It was all she had left to remember her time there beside her own memories of the trial and she could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as it all came flooding back like a tidal wave of emotion.

Vax sensing something was not right moved to sit front of her on his knees, reaching to clasp his hands over hers, which were curled around the spark stone.

“It wasn’t your fault, Kiki.” He whispered softly, rubbing his thumb along her hand in comfort.

“I know… it’s just… they’re all gone…all my people gone…” Keyleth struggled through to keep her voice even and the tears at bay.

“We will kill Thordak for doing this. I swear to you be it by my hand or one of the others we will kill him for this.” Vax now stood up, reaching and shaking Keyleth gently by the shoulders.

“Vax? Don’t go off on your own anymore okay? We can’t lose anyone else.” Keyleth trailed off now glancing away from him to watch the entity continuing it’s graceful repair.

“I can’t make any promises. But I will tr-” He chuckled, briefly kissing her on forehead before a familiar female voice suddenly startled him.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!  IF THAT FUCKING DRAGON HAS DESTROYED MY TRINKETS THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!”

“VAX! STOP CANOODLING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW!” Vax felt his ears go red at hearing his sisters voice before rubbing at his face in embarrassment and he could see that Keyelth had also gone red as well in response.

“Well sibling duty calls.” Vax chuckled before moving to meet his sister in the hallway. Keyleth laughed before returning to the spark stone holding it tighter than necessary before putting it away in her pouch to find Vax and Vex.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be longer than I had expected when I first was typing this… sorry not sorry. Also I did take a few creative liberties with the destruction of the keep since we only know that the guest room was destroyed and the south room which Matt hasn’t exclusively said who’s it is so I may have exaggerated :P


End file.
